Can You See My Reflection?
by Amuletdevil00102
Summary: Amu Hinamori's parents died when she was just 5 years old. No one would take her in and the police didnt belive that she was homeless. Now 10 years later, she meets a police officer name Ikuto Tsukiyomi. But she has heard so much about him already. A pervert, playboy. The longest he ever dated anyone was for 2 days. But will she fall for him, or will he just break her heart?
1. Prologue

Prolouge

I cant see anything.

I'm drowning.

Some one please save me! I dont think I can live much longer. I'm scared. I cant see.

Blackness takes over me. What can I do? WHAT CAN I DO?!

Ikuto, Tadase, Nagihiko, Kukai... Help me. Please


	2. Chapter One

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry I havent updated yet. But I have been in the hospital, cause My brother "accidentally" broke a few of my ribs...But anyway here's a new chappie! Hope ya enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara nor any of the characters

* * *

Normal Pov

It was dark outside. The moon was nowhere to be seen. A girl with short pink hair was walking dragging her bag behind her. From head to toe, she was covered in blood. It the blood of her parents and little sister. the little 8-year-old girl didn't have anywhere to go. She wouldn't go to her cousin, Kukai's, house in fear of her aunt and uncle thinking she was the one that has killed her parents and little sister.

The pinkette fell on her knee's. " Why did it have to be you?! Why wasnt it me?!" She cried out. She was weak. She was thirsting. And she didn't have anything to eat at all. The pinkette fainted in exhaustion.

* * *

12 years later.

Amu's Pov

I was standing on the stage. Waiting for the familiar music that my band made to begin.

Once it did...I began.

_You see me and look at me._

_With those piercing eyes of yours._

_You think I'm weak, but you dont know anything._

_What are you going to do? When I come looking for you?_

_You better hide! Cause you are now out of time!_

_Don't underestimate me!_

_Cause I'll make you see that._

_I. Aint. No. Weaklin!_

_Don't undermind me! _

_You ain't that smart._

_If you hide I'll find you!_

_Dont underestimate me!_

_I turn and walk away._

_Cause I don't want to see your face._

_I know what you're thinkin._

_Why is she like this?_

_Who did this to her to make her seem like the devil?_

_I'll tell you one reason._

_My heart was crushed!_

_Don't underestimate me!_

_Unless ya have a death wish._

_Don't misunderstand me!_

_I don't stutter!_

_And if you have something to say then_

_say it to my Fucking Face!_

_Don't underestimate me!_

_I don't know why I'm like this._

_I don't know why I'm strong._

_I don't know why you think _

_That I'm just a pathetic little girl!_

_Don't underestimate me._

_Don't undermind me._

_Don't misunderstand me!_

_Don't look at me like I. Can't. Do. Anything at all!_

_Don't Underestimate me!_

After the guitar came to a stop I walked off stage and to my dressing room.

"Amu-chan!" Yelled Yukari-san. She ran over to me handing me the phone she held in her hand. I took the devise.

"Konnichiwa! Watashi no namae Hinamori Amu! What can I do for you?" I said.

"You have been accepted to come and be interviewed by Tsukasa the boss at Tokyo Police Department. Come at 10 o'clock in the morning. And dont me late! Thank you for your time." said the voice over the phone. Seriously? I'm gonna be a police officer? This is so totally awesome!

"Who was it, Amu-chan?"

"It was some person who wants me to go be at a interview at the police station...Guess I'm getting the job or something." I answered.

Everyone was looking at each other.

"Ni...Amu-chii. You're not leaving the band are you?" my friend Yaya asked.

"No. I wont leave you guys EVER!"

* * *

A/N Soooooooo how was it? Good? Bad? Idiotic? I'm not really good at these so I need your opinion. Oh and I would like to thank those of you who have reviewed the Prolouge! Arigato!


	3. Chapter Two

A/N: Hey...I'm back! Sorry for the errors in the first chapter. But here's a new chappie and I really hope I don't screw up this time! Thanks for the reviews! Oh and by the way...New characters in this chapter. My own characters. Trust me.

* * *

Ikuto's POV

I hung up the phone. Tsukasa had asked me to call a girl by the name of Amulet Rose Hinamori. The little cousin of Kukai. He isn't going to like this one bit. Not at all. I walked out of my office and into Tsukasa's.

"I did what you told me to. She should be here tomorrow." I said. He looked up from the paper work he was doing and smiled.

"Good job, Tsukiyomi!" He said. I walked out of Tsukasa's office and went to Kukai. Not having anything to do what-so-ever.

"Hey," I said as I walked in. He was looking at a picture of his little cousin when she was younger. As I recalled it, he hasn't seen her since she was only 5-years-old.

"You shouldn't have listen to Tsukasa." He said.

"Why?"

"No matter how much I want to see her again...This job is too dangerous."

"I'm sorry...But I think Tsukasa wants you two to be toge-"

"I DON'T CARE, IKUTO! It is too dangerous. She could get hurt or worse...Killed."

"I'm sorry, Kukai."

"Just...I just need to be alone for a while." I knew what he was saying so I just walked out of his office and back into mine.

* * *

Next day. Amu's Pov.

It was 9:30 AM. After I was done with my shower and got dress I took my car keys and got into my car. It only took like 25 mins to get to the Police Department. I walked in and went to the front desk.

"Escuse me? I'm Amu Hinamori and I have an appointment with Mr. Tsukasa Amakawa."

"Full name please." Said the desk clerk.

"I don't use my full name, though."

"Full name please"

"Ugh! Fine! Amulet Rose Hinamori."

"Inspector Tsukasa will be right out for you. So please wait."

After waiting fo what seemed like an hour to me, the inspector came out.

"Are you Amulet Rose Hinamori?" He asked.

"It's Amu Hinamori, thank you." He smiled and motioned for me to follow.

* * *

5 hours later...

Still Amu's Pov

I ran out of the building jumping up and down and yelling hallelujah, when I accidently bumped into a man with rusty colored hair.

"I'm so sor-" Omg. It's him.

* * *

Ohhhhhh! I wonder who "him" is. Find out in the next chapter. Oh and sorry if this is too short, but I gots another story to do and I dont have much time on the computer. See Ya Next time!

R&R


End file.
